


Life's search

by robinelli



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, Short Chapters, Very Very Slow Burn, Zeff the good dad, attempt at world building, but I hope to get to the Zosan eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: "He enjoyed the indulgence of it, the knowledge that this was his secret and although no one should ever know, lest he bring catastrophe on himself, he got to live this part of himself, gaining freedom from what had originally been the catalyst of his oppression."Vignette style, or something similar, an attempt at a coherent story, although my mind is mush and it's probably all shit and boring, so read at your own risk.





	1. Rooted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD
> 
> I'm actually doing it, dammit! 
> 
> I am posting a One Piece fanfiction.
> 
> I never thougt I would ever dare. 
> 
> One Piece were some of the first fanctictions I really read and damn if there wasn't great stuff and awesome authors around then. 
> 
> So now I'm throwing my hat into the ring with this thing, that really is more of a spontaneous idea for an AU that came to me after the return of aevium inspired me to give writing One Piece another try.
> 
> However, I'm not a native speaker (cries in German) and don't have anyone to beta read, so if you could bear with my mistakes where possible that would be rather kind of you. 
> 
> I hope you read it and enjoy it and leave me loads of constructive comments.
> 
> Edit: Okay, I have any idea for this thing here now, details are in the notes of the next chapter because I would like to keep this first one mostly the same.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a look at Sanji

When Sanji stepped through the back door of the Baratie, the cool evening air rustled his blond bangs. The afternoon rain had washed away the summer heat that had reigned supreme for the last few days, leaving the red glowing evening air clear and fresh.

With a practiced motion, putting his hands around the cherry as protection against occasional gusts of wind, the blond lit the cigarette already lodged between his lips. A deep drag, a roll of his shoulders, smoke being breathed into the air, dissipating into it quickly, tension leaving the lithe body, as he had expected it would.

Behind him, there was the familiar clatter of dishes being cleaned and the comforting banter of men who spent almost all their time in each-other’s company, broken only by the gruff interruption of the voice that meant “family” to him more than any other, praising sometimes, scolding most of the time, as it had been for as long as Sanji had known it.

Another drag, another cloud of smoke before the blond without hurry walked from the Inn, following the well-worn road into the forest that had become his home so long ago.

The red sunset was reflected in every droplet of rain shining from the leaves on the trees and blades of grass lining the clearing and the meticulously maintained beds of vegetables and flowers, as Sanji walked past them.

But the blond didn’t pay particular attention to the beautiful view, even as the shine from all sides turned into red speckles, finding their way through the canopy of the forest, forever shifting with the winds and becoming fewer and fewer and shedding less light, the further Sanji made his way into the darkness of the woods.

Soon his feet followed a trail not so easily seen, straying from the path that would lead him to the next settlement in favor of another way, leading him deeper and deeper into the dark.  
All the way smoke was wafting around him, his eyes almost closed, a hum on his lips, legs almost carrying him of their own accord to their destination.

It wasn’t far, when he arrived he breathed out the last of his smoke, put out his cigarette against the bottom of his shoe and walked right into the middle of the small clearing, still humming.

With another look around, and a moment of complete silence to determine that he was well and truly alone, he took off his vest, exposing the large hole in the back of his shirt, shivering just slightly from the cold.

Softly he let the vest fall to the ground at his side, taking a deep breath, feeling the excitement rush through his veins, almost tasting the nerves, the fear on his tongue that he should have overcome years ago.  
Holding his breath, pressing his eyes closed, clenching his hands into fists he willed his body to obey, and to his eternal wonder it responded.

The tell-tale pressure below his shoulder blades was the first sign, the familiar gust of wind was the second, and the shining white he could see from the corner of his eyes was the last proof. Or they would be in this order if one were to separate them in the split second they happened one after the other.

In any case, he was as amazed as always at the wings now sprouting from his back, reacting to his will like another limb would, softly moving and shifting with every change in his posture. They had done so for years, still the feeling remained a strange one, every time he successfully summoned them feeling like another victory.

With a pleased smile, he pushed off the ground, white wings simultaneously catapulting him into the air, soon winds were rushing around him, and moments later the foliage was below him, when he soared just above it, rustling leaves with the flap of his wing, creating a soft pitter patter of falling drops in his wake.

In a comfortable glide, only occasionally beating his wings, he soared across the now dark forest, staying clear of any places he knew might be populated, and of any roads he knew were travelled frequently.

He enjoyed the indulgence of it, the knowledge that this was his secret and although no one should ever know, lest he bring catastrophe on himself, he got to live this part of himself, gaining freedom from what had originally been the catalyst of his oppression.

The stars were out in full force when he landed again, a full moon shining him the way. Not that he needed it, when his body knew the way as intimately as his own hands. With another deep breath and a second of concentration the wings were gone, the only sign remaining of them a single white feather and two small nubs protruding just slightly from under his shoulder blades. In a second he shrugged on his vest again, a small padded part resting comfortably against the two nubs and after lighting another cigarette made his way home.

The lights of the Baratie were greeting him from between the trees, and when he walked through the back door into the busy kitchen where dinner was being prepared, the first thing he heard were accusations and complaints about his being late, which he returned with gruff curses about getting off his case.

That Zeff didn’t even comment and just told him to get back to work , since they had guests after all, was enough for him to know that Zeff knew, like he always did. And although the rest of the night was spent bickering and cursing each other out, Sanji could not wish for a better home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are like money to me, at least they make me almost as happy.


	2. Calm Drifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a look at Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo another chapter. 
> 
> These really take me time because I love this fandom and probably this show more than I should and I really wanna do my best here. 
> 
> So, for this AU I have settled on doing the whole thing vignette style, with many mood setting pieces in between that will explain what everyone is up to and what kind of world this is in bits and pieces. Everyone is slightly younger than they are at the beginning of the show, with Sanji and Zoro around 17 years old.
> 
> This will be somewhat experimental but I hope I can make something interesting from it over time. And I'm sure this one will actually take a lot of time because I actually want to put a lot of effort in.
> 
> Is it worth it or doesn't it show at all? You decide! Hope you enjoy this little chapter now.

Zoro was crouched on the ground, hidden behind some shrubs from view of his prey. He had stalked the lone deer for a while now. It’s slow movements as well as a pronounced limp in its left hind leg screamed to every predator, to him. 

Strong gusts of wind were blowing towards him, covering his scent. The leaves were rustling above, masking some of his movement under their incessant noise. 

Deep breaths in, deep breaths out, perfect control, discipline. It wouldn’t do to slip up and cause more suffering than necessary. 

There was his chance: A flash of movement, a brief struggle, then death. 

The blood had been easy to get used to all those years ago, the knowledge that one creature had to die to sustain another written into his very soul, as he suspected it was for every living being. Still, he never relished having to kill, no matter how much actually making the move set his blood pumping and no matter how proud he had become of his prowess. 

Carefully he shouldered his kill, earrings jingling with the movement, his sword securely at his side, almost an extension of himself. The next settlement wasn’t too far. He could make good money selling this deer at the inn there, maybe even trade the animal in for a few warm meals a bit of moonshine and a few good nights’ rest.

It certainly would be pleasant after the long road he had behind him where he had only eaten small game prepared over fires of his own making and where his bed had been the softest piece of grass or the most comfortable tree hollow that he could find before nightfall. On the other hand, he had never had too much use for the comforts of a settled life, so going without was not actually a burden.

His ears were perked, all senses hyper-aware as he walked through the forest, following the markings he had carved into the trees earlier back to the village. These woods were full of predators, and although Zoro was sure none of them could compete with him when it came to killing, there was no need to artificially worsen his odds of survival by being inattentive.

This was one of the many lessons he had learned from Koshiro so long ago and that had served him well on his journey so far. 

It wasn’t like Zoro feared death itself, but he still had something to accomplish in this world and if he was to perish, it should be for something meaningful. With his sword in his hand, showing how hard he had trained, how much he had learned, that he was becoming worthy, that he could become the best. Like they had promised each other.

When he came back to the village it was already getting dark, which was strange because he could have sworn that the way back wasn’t that long…

He ignored the looks people gave him as he carried his spoils through the streets. Many of them with a hungry expression in their eyes that already spoke of the wish to purchase from him. It was no wonder, the village was your typical farming community, where the residents spent all their time toiling in their fields to be able to fill their bellies. Only occasionally a hunting party, usually ill equipped for the task of venturing into the woods, was formed to check on traps for small game on the outskirts of the forest.

For larger kills, such communities relied on drifting hunters, like him, that would brave nature and make their living travelling from settlement to settlement, selling the meat they hunted as well as the bones and hides. 

It was a free life, and one that demanded all your senses at every moment of the day, sharpening your instincts and hardening your body in the process, even if you travelled in a group, like most did. 

The eyes on the inn owner were enormous as he unloaded his kill. He could feel himself grinning at her awe, and even more when she made him a more than decent offer of two free meals and free nights to his heart content as well as a few bottles of home-made potato-booze that didn’t taste like much but left him with a rather pleasant buzz.

It wasn’t long until he retired, the company of nosy villagers and curious hosts driving him to finish his meal quickly, grab his alcohol, and find his room. He was satisfied that a large bowl of water sat on a stool in the corner where he could clean himself. The clothing he stripped off fell to his side in a heap. He would ask the inn owner to try and clean them as much as possible along with some others he still had in his satchel, but frankly his hopes weren’t too high, nor did he care too much whether these clothes ever became perfectly clean again.

He himself, however felt a million times better after getting rid of the grime that had settled on him in the last few days and the little blood that he stained him after the day’s events. It wasn’t that he was particularly fussy about dirt, but respect demanded that he made an effort for what was to follow.

He settled down on the bed and, as he often did, nestled Wado on his thighs, expertly, softly unsheathing the sword. He still admired it as much as he had the very first time, in the dead of night with only the dim light of a muted lantern reflected from the cold metal, hands clamped over his mouth to not make a sound, subdued familiar breath at his side.

He didn’t linger on the bittersweet memory, instead inspecting the blade, perfect in its sharpness, before carefully setting to work on polishing the steel. He could feel his heart rate slowing, his breath deepening with the familiar motions. In these moments, when he was alone with this deadly and delicate instrument, their souls hummed in unison, even though the tune was a very different one than when they fought.

It was the middle of the night when he emerged from his haze, his conviction strengthened once again. 

He emptied another bottle before settling in to sleep, ears perked and sword within reach, dreaming of greatness and fulfilled promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and I would be overjoyed if you commented or left a few of those tasty tasty kudos.


	3. Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see what Sanji's day looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am not even sure of any if this is or will ever be half decent, but I guess I'll never get anywhere if I don't put myself out more, so here is me doing that with another chapter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have written here. :)

Bright morning light was shining through the window of Sanji’s room under the roof of the Baratie, slowly pulling him from his slumber.

As he stirred he carefully maneuvered around the soft body beside him, caressing the expanse of the young lady’s back. He opened his eyes lazily to meet the beautiful reality of soft sweet smelling auburn hair, long lashes fluttering on rosy cheeks, and plump pink lips, breathing the sweetest breath against his chest. 

She was a guest at their inn. Over dinner their eyes had locked and soon after they found themselves in his room. He didn’t know what had led her to disregard her safety and the risk of pregnancy the way she did that night, but the way she had kissed him he had felt that comfort was what she had searched for the most. He had obliged, of course, after all a lovely lady should receive all the love and care and comforting she could ever wish for and he did his level best, more so than usually, to make her feel like the most special woman to ever cross his path. 

He remembered the night before, mind still drowsy, how he had leaned over her naked form, brown eyes looking up at him with the sweetest expression of guarded vulnerability and a trust that he frankly felt was not really warranted. It had humbled him deeply.

Briefly he had wondered what it would feel like to be in her position looking up at a stranger who must be able to completely dominate her and still trust so deeply. Then he had remembered that _that_ wasn’t his place and taken her expectant lips with his. 

He didn’t love this woman, he was sure even in the warm embrace he currently enjoyed. But when he kissed her forehead and felt her snuggle closer, he thought that this feeling maybe wasn’t that far off, the wish to caress and kiss and protect tugging at all his senses. 

Just an hour later the haze was gone, replaced with the awkward silence left after having been incredibly intimate with a stranger. They didn’t exchange many words as they got dressed. Ava didn’t volunteer information on why she had done what she had done and Sanji didn’t press her to do so. 

He soon joined Zeff, Patty and Carne in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the lovely lady and her companions who likewise didn’t seem to feel the need to comment on any of it. The silence felt strained to him when he offered them their food, but it was not his place to comment, although he would defend the lovely Ava if he had to.

After their breakfast she and her companions set out again to leave as much road as possible behind them before nightfall. She hugged Sanji tightly in good bye and whispered a soft thank you. He kissed her hand reverently and returned the sentiment. 

As they disappeared into the forests to the south he lit a cigarette and looked after her wistfully, already finding himself missing her company at night, not knowing when he would next share his bed.

When he went inside again there were quite a few guests, travellers accompanied by mercenaries or militias, most of them traders judging by their garbs and the carts outside the inn. Some of them seemed rather disheveled, the state of their clothing speaking of encounters with either bandits or hostile wildlife. 

This wasn't uncommon out here, it actually was on of the reasons they had chosen this place for their business. 

Their day was spent the same as always: Cooking and cleaning, tending to the gardens and taking care of their customers, fulfilling reasonable wishes and giving lessons in politeness to those who could not express their desires in an appropriate way. Sanji also spent a good portion of the day taking special care of a group of young ladies, sisters as he learned, who accompanied their oldest sister who was about to move to her husband who had left their village in search of work and now resided in Water 7. They all seemed rather excited to visit the city they had heard so much about, and in their happiness they were particularly lovely. 

They were young, two even younger than him and Sanji felt his heart throb at their beauty, however he knew that it wouldn't do to make serious advances, even towards the unwed ones, seeing as they gave no indication of interest. He didn't blame them, of course, it was only natural that they wouldn't incure such a risk for themselves. All he could do was serve them the best food and drink he could, be as accomodating as ladies of such sweet temperament deserved and guard them best as possible from the uncouth behaviour of the kitchen staff and the other patrons, all things he did gladly.

The day was spent in this perfectly ordinary way, and when Sanji stood outside in the red light of the setting sun, smoking his usual cigarette, he felt almost at peace although the tenseness in his shoulders didn't subside today when he surveyed the forest. He knew that tonight they were too busy to allow for even a short flight, and that he might even be called on to entertain their guests with the meagre musical talent he could boast at playing the guitar and singing. 

He finished his cigarette, stretched one more time, giving a last glance to the forest before taking his place in the kitchen again and putting the finishing touches on his soup. 

It was the most familar and comfortable situation outside of flying he could imagine, which made interruptions all the more jarring. 

In the main room he heard Carne curse up a storm and the panicked shrieks of the lovely sisters.

He felt the vein in his temple pulse as he stormed out to kick the ass of who- or whatever had scared the ladies and have the bottom of his shoe remind Carne to mind his language around women. However when he stormed through the kitchen door he froze, only just stopping his jaw from dropping. 

Their doorstep was darkened by the massive presence of a man about his height, a dark bandana pulled deep into his face, emphasizing the shadows around his eyes. His clothes looked tattered and some of the stains on the mostly intact coat had to be blood. A white sword at his side as well as a large bundle slung over his back perfected the image of a travelling warrior. But the thing adding most to the dark impression must have been the massive boar slung over one broad shoulder. 

Dark eyes searched the room before settling on Sanji, sending shivers down the blond's spine and coiling his muscles into fighting mode. 

"Oi, kid, where's the boss of this place?" the deep gruff voice carried through the room, cutting the tense silence like a knife, the tone and words raising Sanji's hackles before he called his old man, barely restraining himself from kicking the guy's face in. 

After a brief negotiation with Zeff the brute was allowed to stay and eat for the week if he so chose, and primitive as he was the guy just sat down at one of their tables in his abysmal state, driving away the ladies and the more respectable patrons with his smell and glowering aura. 

The only positive thing that Sanji could say about him was that he didn't waste any of the food that he was given, and although Sanji felt that he could taste the food too, instead of just shovelling it in, he was the last person who would judge a hungry man for the way he ate.

After dinner he was the one to show their shitty guest to his accomodations, one of the few single rooms they had. There wasn't a word spoken between them even though Sanji felt quite a few questions burning on his tongue. The only words that transpired between them at all were when the man closed the door on Sanji, muttering a "thanks kid" in a dismissive tone that almost made the blond explode when the door was slammed in his face. 

Riled up he went up to his room to let off some steam before going back down to do his part in entertaining the customers that had not retired to bed yet.

A chair that was kicked in half as well as some dented beams in the wall would for a long while remind Sanji of the night he first met one Roronoa Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and would be overjoyed if you left me a bit of friendly feedback, but try to be nice even if I suck. 
> 
> Otherwise have a great day!


	4. Curious indifference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which first blows are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's almost christmas already, and I only just now banged out a new chapter for this here thing. 
> 
> I realize it's very slow burn and generic for now, but that's just the way I roll I guess, we'll see if I can pick up the pace soon.
> 
> In any case I am late because I didn't have internet for close to a week. Right when the great Sanji meltdown is happening too, damn it.
> 
> On that note, Oda really knows how to give gifts for christmas. Seems like he knows that all of us have been bad this year and that's the price we pay.
> 
> Well, that's enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoy!

One, two, three, one, two, three.

Stroke after stroke, powerful yet controlled, perfect discipline, even when practicing, particularly when practicing. 

“Building good habits always pays off”, Koshiro had said, and as always, he was right. 

Zoro felt himself melding into one with Wado, guiding every stroke against the unsuspecting trees around him with utmost precision, landing them exactly where he intended, crafting a delicate pattern that would only be readable to him.

Fighting steady targets wasn’t ideal practice of course, but his earlier attempts at getting a duel out of some of the militia men had been futile, not that they would have posed much of a challenge anyway, judging by the look of them and their inattentive postures and eyes. 

The only one even remotely paying attention was the gangly blond kid of the owner, but he wasn’t a swordfighter, and the only part of him that seemed to really hide excess power were his legs. Probably not useful for his purposes.

All the more annoying that the guy had been following him around for the last two days. More than once Zoro had felt a stare on the back of his head, but when he turned around the blond was just standing around smoking, or noodling around some women, or abruptly turning back towards his stove. It irked him deeply. And now this annoying pest had followed him out here onto this clearing and was currently attempting to set the back of his head aflame with a glare, again. 

He had tried to be sneaky, and Zoro had to give it to him, someone less observant probably wouldn’t have noticed the steps following him, but if Zoro was anything, he was excellently trained.

He grinned to himself as he noticed the movement of the blonde from the corner of his eye and turned around abruptly, brandishing his weapon threateningly.

Unlike his expectation, the guy didn’t even flinch, just lit up a cigarette and looked at Zoro, cocky expression on his face. Interesting. Now that he took a proper look, the person in front of him wasn’t the kid he seemed at first sight. They could even be the same age, although the blond was a few inches shorter than him.

“Oi, grass head, would you stop fucking up this place? It’s kinda not yours.” He said, between two puffs and looked at Zoro with that really annoying expression on his stupid baby face. 

Normally he would just do it and not bother engaging, but he also was starved for a fight, and even if the blond didn’t look like much, there was some fire in his eyes, so it might not be a total waste of energy. Also, he wasn’t about to be called grass head by a curly browed idiot.

“And if I don’t, you gonna stop me, curlycue?” Zoro asked and watched the blond gnash his teeth and bite his cigarette in half, then spitting out what was still left of it and stepping on it for good measure.

He was pleasantly surprised when he had just a second to take a defensive stance, just barely blocking a rather painful jumping kick to his torso. 

Wado was practically vibrating with the force of it, and Zoro felt his face turn up into a grin. Not bad at all. Even before the blond landed with more elegance than his lanky body would suggest Zoro surged forward slashing at his opponent, earnestly wanting to win, but not looking to cut the other to ribbons. 

Not that that would have been very easy, the blond was astonishingly quick on his feet and managed to dodge the majority of his slashes, even getting a kick in here or there, no doubt causing painful bruises where he planted his kicks. 

It was rather satisfying. And the annoyed look on the other’s face was entertaining in its own right, no doubt he was still furious about the earlier exchange, and obviously frustrated at not being able to win easily.

Zoro thoroughly enjoyed their aggressive back and forth, falling into the challenge easily, the process reminding him of his childhood, of _her_. 

Their exchange of blows probably filled the better part of the afternoon, before the blond elegantly backflipped away from him to a respectable distance before lighting up again. 

“Oi grass head. Some of us need to work.” He called over.

Zoro grunted in reply, understanding the trappings of duty all too well. Besides his need to fight and train had been sated, at least for the moment. That little work out certainly had been a lot finer than any challenge the trees possibly could have posed and he felt the same satisfied calmness running through him that he always did after a decent fight. 

He also was rather hungry now, so getting a bite of the more than decent food at the Baratie sounded rather appealing. 

The blond was already tracing his steps back and Zoro followed him at a leisurely pace, wondering if they had taken a short cut back, since they were back a lot quicker than he had expected. 

He went in through the front entrance, leaving the blond to go in through the back. 

He still was sweaty from the earlier exchange, but didn’t see a need to clean up, so he plopped down in the dining hall and ordered some more of the honeyed wine they served here. Normally it would have been too sweet for him, but an interesting combination of spices, as well as the fact that it was quite strong compensated well enough for it not being his usual taste.

Soon he enjoyed the fantastic smells wafting from the kitchen and his fighting buddy brought the alcohol. The blond had changed clothes and his hair was still damp, probably from cleaning it just now. 

Prissy. 

With a grin, he grabbed the bottle before the blond could fill some of it into a glass and promptly took a swig, just to antagonize the other. 

“Thanks kid, but I’ll take it like this.” 

Like he had expected, the blond nearly exploded, his face crunching up in a grimace of annoyance before Zoro’s side was greeted with a foot once again, the swordsman just barely failing to block the blow. 

As he huffed a grunt of pain the curly cue gingerly picked the bottle from his hand, “The name is Sanji, asshole.” He filled the sweet-smelling drink into the glass in front of Zoro. “And mind your manners, there’s ladies here.” With that he plopped the bottle back on the table and stalked back into the kitchen on his long legs, banging the door closed behind him.

Zoro grinned at how easy it was to rile the blond up and emptied the glass in one go. Sanji, huh? He preferred curly cue, but he still might remember the name. He HADN’T been useless as an opponent after all.

The food and the booze were rather good, and after his work out Zoro was in good enough spirits to stay with the other patrons for his last evening at the Inn. The conversation wasn’t anything particularly great, and with the exception of one red-headed girl, that the stupid cook fawned over like the pathetic noodle he was, there wasn’t anyone there that could decently hold their drinks either.

Although he had to admit that the cook’s singing voice wasn’t bad when they got on into the night and he was asked to entertain the patrons by some merchants who seemed to be regulars. It was obvious that he hadn’t been taught properly, but he had an energy to his performance that inspired the room to take part.

As such it was late when Zoro retired to bed about as comfortable and relaxed as he was going to become after a good day’s fight, food, and drink.

He collapsed on his bed almost instantly, not bothering to wash up after the day’s events. 

He would do that soon as he got up and before he hit the road again in search of his next challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, I really would appreciate some feed back.


	5. Unusual normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zeff wants his string bean to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah, just read it.

„Why am I doing this?” was the last coherent thought Sanji could grasp before the back of his thighs hit his desk, as a freckled face was invading his personal space at an alarming rate. 

He felt his breath get even heavier than it had been before, on their hasty trip to his room. His companion wasn’t exactly in a better state, muscled chest already heaving in excitement, hands circling around Sanji and finding purchase on the table, effectively trapping the blond between hard wood and a hot chest.

The dark eyes now looking at him with the all too familiar burn of lust enticed him, and yet there was something else there. A question, silently expressed through orbs darting down and back up, taking in Sanji’s suddenly too dry lips. 

This was against his rules, but so was this whole situation, so despite himself, Sanji leaned in the slightest bit. The offering was quickly taken, and for the first time of his life, Sanji was kissing a man.

It was rough and hard, and oh so hot. Hands were roaming, making quick work of belts and shoving down pants, pawing at the curves of each other’s asses, mapping lower backs and thighs with calloused hands, and finally, finally grabbing the hardened flesh of the other’s erection.

Ace hissed at the contact, before moaning after an experimental pump of Sanji’s hand. 

The blond couldn’t contain a moan either, blushing at his embarrassing voice, and still getting a bit lost in the dark eyes, framed by even darker, wavy bangs.

Neither of them lasted very long, but neither was embarrassed about this nor the mess they had made.

As Sanji accompanied the dark haired man back to his door he was relieved that there was no awkwardness between them. He rather liked the mature freckled face, and would hate it if they could not be friends now.

Belatedly, after Ace was already well down the stairs, on the way back to his little brother, Sanji realized that he had crossed the line today, twice. 

It was not the first time Sanji’s attraction to men went further than he would like it to, but for the first time, he really couldn’t rationalize it away.

This was why he had rules.

****

Zeff heard the clumsy steps leading down his son’s room, of course. 

He might not have been the softest of fathers, but he always paid attention. 

Which was why the day’s events had been rather interesting. 

The morning had already proved eventful when a child with the energy of ten wild monkeys had burst through their door, riding a wild boar, an older boy hot on his heels, intent on limiting the damage, exasperation written in every freckle on his rugged face.

They finished the boar before it completely trashed the dining area, thankfully vacant of other travelers, it was going on harvest season, and most people stayed in their communities to help rather than travel this time of year.

To the boys’ credit, the older one, Ace, had some semblance of manners, apologizing politely, asking for accommodation and meals with an respectful air that almost bordered on prim, and offering their hands work as compensation for any expanses they would cause.

The younger brother, Luffy, had looked at him pleadingly from under a straw hat, showing a blinding smile that could melt the iron of his pots with its warmth when he agreed to feed them.

Not that the Baratie ever turned anyone away who was genuinely hungry, and to watch those two inhale their food, they must have been beyond starved.

It was nice to have young ‘uns around for a change, particularly because they quickly struck up a friendship with his little string bean. Luffy attempting to steal more food after being fed, and seemingly enjoying being kicked through the room, noting Sanji’s strength (and making Zeff’s heart swell in pride), and promptly demanding his son join them on their journey “to become the freest of men!”.

Zeff rather liked the idea. It wasn’t that he wanted Sanji away from him, quite the opposite really.

The bundle of skin, bones, feathers and self- hatred he picked up all those years ago, for no reason other than their shared enemy and equal knowledge of true suffering, had grown into a fine young man, strong, courteous with women, firm in his convictions and oh so generous. 

Zeff was bold enough to claim some of this excellent development as his achievement, and watching the boy he adopted grow into a man worthy of the title gave him pleasant chills every day.

But as a parent he knew that the boy needed to go out into the world at some point, learn what freedom truly meant and spread his wings, not just metaphorically. 

Yet, although he spotted signs of exasperated fondness for the bundle of energy already, Zeff also saw that Sanji wasn’t going to be convinced by this kid so easily. 

The older brother on the other hand. There was tension between him and his string bean. 

That wasn’t really a surprise, it wasn’t the first time his son showed appreciation for the male form. It also wasn’t the first time the boy pulled another male into a secluded area to quench an all too human thirst.

Many boys and men resorted to each other, particularly out in the wild, where women were both rarer and guarded their modesty more closely than in the safety of a settlement. 

These encounters were quick and dirty, back room rubs in the dark, no eye contact and no words lost before, during or after. Like itching a scratch. 

Perfectly ordinary. Except that Sanji was an exception. 

Zeff noticed a lot more than he would let on about this. He noticed that Sanji paid attention to the stronger men, broad backs and confident strides, his blue eyes following their forms through the inn, and obviously not just with a fighter’s attention. He also noticed that those were not the men he pulled into the back room.

Until today, when the tension at their evening table could have been eaten along with their meal. Blue eyes had consistently searched brown ones, and vice versa, there were a lot of laughs, and the brothers really knew how to put people at ease, making for a pleasant evening despite the tension in the air. 

Surprisingly even Sanji’s usual grandstanding around young men who looked stronger than him was nullified rather than aroused by the calming presence of Ace.

Both brothers collapsed into their food at some point in the evening, and only retired to their beds after being kicked, softly of course, into the next wall.

Except while the younger one most likely was still snoring in his bed, Zeff had recognized the lighter steps of his son stealing down past his room, and then the heavier steps that undoubtedly belonged to their freckled guest moving around downstairs, toward a midnight rendezvous. 

This was unusual at its face. Sanji only snuck around at night for a girl. Even more unusually, he heard the steps going back up again. Sanji NEVER took men to his room, this one really must have made an impression. 

While Zeff preferred to not think about the details of what was going on upstairs, he didn’t mind it. In fact, this was a good development. He didn’t like to watch his son struggle with accepting this part of himself, and every step the little eggplant made towards realizing that it didn’t matter that he was attracted to men as well as women, was a step in the right direction.

That being said, Zeff had loads of options for hiding a body out here if freckles left his string bean in a worse state than he found him in. 

With a sigh he turned around upon hearing the heavy footsteps trying to sneak down the stairs. Chasing sleep was much easier now that he was sure their would be no fight or commotion tonight. 

Grateful for this, and the fact that sound didn't travel well from Sanji's room to his, Zeff embraced sweet unconciousness as it came for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...? 
> 
> I don't even know man. 
> 
> It just happened, okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nami questions her choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short, because it came to me. Chronologically this is set pretty shortly after Zoro left the Baratie.

When Nami had looked around for someone to travel with (or after, rather) at the Baratie, she had already noted that this green haired guy, for all his strength and prowess at drinking, wasn’t the cleverest of people. Normally this combination of simple minded and strong was perfect for her purposes. She had used many a man of that type for free and save passage between settlements before. She would just follow within shouting distance and if she got into a fight, bring it to her unwitting escort.

Of course, she couldn’t have known that this specimen was the one creature on God’s green earth with no sense of direction whatsoever, wholly incapable of following a straight road and almost doubling his travel time by being lost in the woods for hours on end. And she, skimping on the escort as she was, kind of depended on not losing him. 

So, after spending a whole day exasperatedly following the green hair on a journey of looping and weaving around the damn main road, it was clear something had to be done. Briefly she regretted not having asked Sanji to accompany her, he must have known his way around and probably would have done it for free too. But it was too late now. She had already lost enough time as it was. 

So, she did what she had to do. She closed the distance between them, huffing. 

“Hey! Hey! Wait up, Zoro!” she shouted.

He had turned around, looking at her like _she_ was slowing _him_ down before recognition dawned on his face “Oh, so _you’ve_ been following me,” he had noted, gruffly. Pushing down the annoyance at his bad manners, she had focused on the positive. He had remembered her from their drinking together, so she must have made _some_ impression. Good, that could work in her favor. She had smiled sweetly, leaning into his personal space. He didn’t really seem the type to be swayed by feminine wiles, but flirting probably wouldn’t _hurt_. 

“You know, I think we need to go in the same direction, why don’t we travel together?” She had asked, fluttering her lashes, careful not to overdo it.

He had just turned around again with a grunt, “I don’t care, just don’t slow me down.” She had felt her temper flare up, but controlled it carefully. 

Instead of giving him a piece of her mind she hastily followed him and slipped to his side, carefully steering him toward the main road again. 

And that had been their routine for the whole of their journey now. Zoro was silent company when he wasn’t drinking, which wasn’t a problem per se. But after more than a week of steering and prodding and guiding the guy, Nami was sure that he had to be part mule, and a bit of conversation might have made the business of herding him slightly easier. But alas, when she had tried to talk about his obvious lack of direction, he had looked at her like she was crazy and walked on, straight off the road once again. 

On the other hand, he was crazy strong. They had had two encounters with wolves and one with a bear and all had ended swiftly and decisively in their favor, she hadn’t even needed to pull her staff. And although he liked to take the occasional nap during the day, she could use that time to eat something or rest a bit, so they still made good time as long as she could contain his wandering. And considering that he had agreed to take the night watches she shouldn’t complain about his resting habits during the day.

If he wasn’t so damn rude all the time and slightly easier to guide he would be a perfectly decent travel companion. But as things stood she would wait and see until they reached Logue Town. She could still ditch him there, or keep steering him. It wasn’t exactly like he knew where he needed to go even if he had a destination in mind. In any case, she was stuck with him for now, with at least another week’s journey still ahead of them. 

As she bumped into Zoro’s side once again, to keep him on track, the pounding that had taken residence in her head flared up slightly again, threatening to turn into a full-blown head ache. She’d have to think hard about whether to throw her chips in with him indeed, and with company like Zoro’s, she definitely had more than enough time to mull that one over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short shitty Piece :)


	7. Worried Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Sanji worries, as he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another fast one. 
> 
> I love me some worried Sanji, okay. Don't judge me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sanji checked their supplies for what felt like the thousandth time. He knew perfectly well that he hadn’t forgotten anything, but busying his hands helped him keep the panic down. He hadn’t been able to sleep anyway, which was why he stood in the kitchen at three in the morning.

Ace and Luffy were going to leave today for Logue Town and Sanji had initially been relieved that he wouldn’t need to avoid Luffy’s attempts of dragging him along. He had been even more glad that he wouldn’t need to try and dodge his brother anymore when they went their way. 

After Ace had made him break his self-imposed rules, he had been very careful to dodge any attempt at flirting. Only problem was that his stupid hormone-addled body seemed to pull him in the opposite direction. It didn’t help that the brothers soon took to helping with their harvest, because sweaty and hardworking was fucking gorgeous on Ace especially because he didn’t seem very fond of shirts. Even worse, although Ace didn’t directly express disappointment at being rejected, and was discreet with his attempts at getting closer, he never stopped trying completely. He never stopped trying to hold his gaze just a bit longer than necessary, smiling just a little more roguishly when he noticed Sanji looking at him and more often than not Sanji turned around to catch Ace looking at his ass with an expression that was pretty easy to read.

It was flattering and maddening and Sanji just wanted them gone so he could go back to his normal life again. And now that they finally were, Zeff was sending him with them on a stupid _errand_ of all things. 

‘We are almost out of mountain herbs, brat. Go with them and bring some back.’ He had said, the shitty liar. Short on mountain herbs his ass, as if they didn’t have traders come through regularly. 

But the shitty old man had this expression in his eyes that meant opposing him would only result in protracted arguments and blows being exchanged. Normally Sanji would engage anyway, but Zeff had been difficult ever since the brothers arrived and he frankly wasn’t in the mood to deal with that anymore. Besides, it had been half a year since he last visited the city, so the trip wouldn’t hurt him.

On the other hand going with the brothers meant that he would have to deal with Luffy’s boundless energy as well as Ace’s seemingly limitless hotness and with both their bottomless stomachs. At least he probably wouldn’t be alone much with Ace. Luffy was an instant mood killer, so with him around there hopefully wouldn’t be any moonlit, leave-rustling, sounds of the forest-framed fantasies coming true. Not that there even was such a thing in the back of Sanji’s mind, at all, ever.

After checking the supplies over one last time he stepped out for a quick smoke, looking out toward the forest. He hadn’t had the time to fly for quite some time now, and it was unlikely that he could sneak away on the road, so this might be his last chance to spread his wings for weeks. It was unlikely that the brothers would wake up before he was back.  
Quickly he made his way into the forest, pace a lot less leisurely than usual and soon he was swinging himself into the air, wings beating strongly until he was high enough to glide. He let the relaxation wash over him with every wave of cool air, enjoying the feeling of mastering his extra limbs.

Up here his worry seemed a lot less pertinent. So what if he was attracted to Ace? Ace was attractive, and he himself was a young, red-blooded man who appreciated attractiveness where he found it, that wasn’t unusual. It was just hormones anyway, a phase that would certainly go away. He could control himself, and the only reason he hadn’t told Ace to back off for good was that it would needlessly hurt feelings. He would make the trip and be back within the month and everything would be fine.

With these reassuring thoughts, he landed softly on the ground and huffed in annoyance at the mist that was wafting through the air. His wings were quickly getting moist, the slight sheen soon collecting into droplets that rolled off his wings with every shift. Annoyed he shook them out before retracting them. 

On his way back, he hoped that the mist would clear up, and that it wasn’t the first sign of rainy weather ahead. When he got back, his hair and clothes were damp. He quickly went up to his room, drying himself and grabbing his leather coat as well as his old tent. If the weather suddenly got worse they might need it. On second thought, he also took an older coat that was too small for him, but should fit Luffy in a pinch. The brothers were travelling with so little baggage that it was possible that they set out without warm and weather-proof clothing. Particularly because they started their journey in summer. Besides, they both seemed like the type that didn’t worry enough about supplies, unless it was about food.

When he got down again he was greeted by the smell of breakfast and two sets of chewing noises that were becoming uncomfortably familiar. He quickly greeted them and tried to flee to the kitchen. Unfortunately, the door was blocked by his stupid old man who unceremoniously pushed a plate with yesterday’s leftovers into his hands, at the same time grabbing the tent and clothes he had brought down. “Sit and eat. I’ll take care of this.” 

The tone alone made Sanji want to argue, not to speak of the sentiment. He didn’t need help with this, thank you very much. But he contented with kicking against Zeff’s good leg, enough to hurt, but not enough to injure. He stalked over to Luffy and Ace and greeted their wide smiles with a more subdued one of his own as he sat down for his meal. The two were eating like starved men, Luffy even attempting to steal food of either of their plates. A process Ace seemed rather familiar with, as he slapped Luffy’s hand with a speed that bespoke of excellently and arduously trained reflexes. Sanji, unfortunately, wasn’t quite as well prepared for stopping those particular sticky fingers, resulting in half of his meat landing in Luffy’s stomach instead.

It wasn’t that he minded. He wasn’t that hungry anyway, and it was nice to see how much Luffy enjoyed the food. It just irked him that he seemed incapable of stopping the kid, even if he wanted to. He hated being too slow. He caught Ace grinning at him, understanding dancing in the brown eyes, and looked away. Was he really that transparent? 

After his plate was empty he hurried to the kitchen to get the supplies. He checked the large bag once again and double checked the smaller one the old man had packed with his tent and the coats. Everything seemed to be in order, and Sanji fought down the panic rising up again. It would be fine.

He brought both of the bags into the main room where Ace and Luffy were already waiting, ready to leave at once. Luffy, as was his way, jumped up from his sitting position to inspect the bags. 

“Do you have meat in there?” He asked curiously while bobbing around the object in fascination. 

“You just ate breakfast.” Sanji said, in lieu of an answer. There was in fact a small bag with dried and salted meat, but that was for emergencies when they couldn’t catch anything along the way.

Luffy pouted at him before grinning again “Let me carry the bag!” he said, sounding entirely too innocent, which in turn made the vein on Sanji’s forehead throb. Did he look stupid or something? 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. You can carry this if you want to.” With that he dumped the smaller bag into Luffy’s arms who promptly slung it over his shoulder, despite the disappointed look on his face. When Sanji turned to grab the larger bag, he was dismayed to find that instead of sitting on the ground, it had wandered onto Ace’s back, who grinned at him cheerfully. 

“Don’t worry, this stuff is probably crazy delicious, but I promise to be _good_.” Sanji avoided looking Ace in the eyes, since he had a hard enough time containing his blush as it was. Was he hallucinating or was there a subtext in that compliment? He definitely had heard that roguish grin in Ace’s voice. “It also has my stuff in it, I can carry that myself.” He tried again, now meeting Ace’s eyes to make his point more strongly. To no avail, it seemed, Ace just walked past him.

“Nuh-uh, I heard you rummage around here in the early morning. Let someone else do some of the work for once.” Ace grinned at him over his shoulder. 

While Sanji appreciated the sentiment (as much as he could with the tingling feeling settling in his limbs), he was now convinced that Ace didn’t appreciate his very real need to not be the only one without a load to carry. 

Unlikely salvation came in the form of his stupid old man, who threw another bag at him. He caught it expertly and looked inside promptly. It was filled with Blankets. 

Before he really could react, Zeff interrupted him. “The nights are getting colder, String Bean. Don’t be reckless.” 

And after that embarrassing display of paternal care (which didn’t make his eyes water at all, shut up) the shitty old man turned on his heel and was up the stairs before he could even react. What had that been all about? It wasn’t like he was going away forever, this was a one month trip, five weeks at most, less when he could fly parts of the return route. Stupid old man.

He must’ve spaced out because he heard Ace clear his throat behind him. Oh wow, that was embarrassing. But when he turned around neither of the brothers seemed to think so. 

Luffy’s grin was stretched over his whole face and that little laugh of his didn’t sound malicious at all. “Your dad is pretty cool!” Not a sentiment that Sanji would have expressed, but he supposed it wasn’t _false_ per se.

Ace was smiling too, although it was a lot more subdued, almost a bit wistful, before he clapped his hands together, wide grin firmly in place. 

“I guess this means we are all set. Let’s go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. 
> 
> I take comments and Kudos :)


	8. Familiar strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 3 boys travel through a forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I feel like shit in general, and I feel even more like shit for daring to post this, but, well. I am not in a good place mentally right now, and not many people read my shit anyway, so even if it's getting as bad as I think it is, again, I just need to get something out there before I lose all motivation to participate in this fandom that I really love, and then it'll never become better, right?  
> Unfortunately I don't have anything really interesting to offer, so I am giving you this instead. I still hope someone, somewhere might get a shred of enjoyment out of it.

They had been on the road for three days, only resting in the evening when Sanji would prepare and serve up what they caught and found over the day. And so far, Sanji was actually quite happy with their trip. 

Yes, Luffy would occasionally whine for food, and even more often attempt to steal some of their provisions from his brother. That was annoying, but since the boy was easily distracted and Ace was quite obviously stronger than him, those episodes never lasted long.

And yes, Ace was still distracting him in all sorts of ways, none of them right, but somehow, out here Sanji didn’t mind quite as much. 

Like now. They were sitting at the campfire, Luffy fast asleep after stuffing himself to the point of his belly ballooning slightly. And across from him, freckles illuminated by the flickering light of their fire, sat Ace, humming a tune to himself and staring into the flames. 

The past few days he had learned quite a lot about the two. That they came from a small fishing community, that Ace was usually travelling alone and this was the first time Luffy was accompanying him. He learned that Luffy hated Militias with a passion, and that Ace didn’t seem too fond of bandits, although they both spoke very highly of one Redhair Shanks, and his crew, who were bandits. Sanji couldn’t help but smile, when he saw how Luffy clutched his hat to his chest, eyes shing and the most brilliant smile in place.  
He learned that they travelled for the feeling of freedom, although the glances they exchanged suggested to him that there might be something else going on with their journey. 

He hadn’t pressed them. After all, he didn’t really tell them how Zeff lost his leg either. Instead he just alluded to an _accident_ the old man had while saving him, an orphan. It wasn’t a lie, at least not really, besides that was as little their business as his other little secret. 

Instead he told them stories of the weird people who came through the Baratie. He told them about the disfigured little man who came by every month and always spent exactly 5 pieces of Gold, 4 pieces of silver and 3 copper coins, before being on his way, always alone, but cordial and perfectly normal beside his strange ritual and appearance. He told about the circus that travelled through every two years, filling their inn with acrobats and other performers, as well as misfits of nature. He gruffly mentioned the green-haired freak that had darkened their doorstep not that long ago, and talked about all the lovely, lovely women that came through. The stranger the people the more fascinated Luffy was, and when he talked about the moss head the boy’s eyes shone with something strange as he muttered “A swordfighter! So cool…”

The brothers shared stories from their lives. How Luffy had been almost eaten by a crocodile (and a bear, and a tiger, and a snake and a rabbit) and how he had beaten an entire band of bandits into pulp on his own when Ace was away. The boy’s carefree laugh and grin as he retold the stories was equal parts contagious and horrifying.  
Ace amazed them with stories about Oars, a lone giant of a man who lived all alone in the mountains to the north, about exotic birds he had seen when he visited the jungles far to the south. About friends he had met, and food he had eaten, cultures he had seen and things he had learned.  
Sanji was pretty sure he might have stared a few times when the narration became more and more passionate and just hoped Ace hadn’t noticed how attentive he had listened to the Hymn of the Sunnu, a southern tribe, or how closely he had watched when Ace showed him a wood carving technique. 

At least he was not alone as captive audience. Luffy, who must have heard most of those stories already, hung on his brother’s lips, always beaming, proud and happy. Sanji was happy for him too, although there still was something in him, a slight tug at his emotions, a bit of regret, a bit of longing.  
Luckily those feelings were easy to squash with the faintest hint of actual remembrance of his past, so it wasn’t too bothersome. 

But two days in permanent close proximity and evenings full of laughter and stories had left them a bit drained of things to talk about, at least _safe_ things to talk about, so they sat together in silence. It was not uncomfortable silence, at least Ace seemed perfectly relaxed, but Sanji still felt a tenseness in his shoulders that even his cigarette couldn't calm down.

Maybe it was just on his part. Maybe he was just imagining it. Maybe he had just imagined Ace flirting with him at the Baratie too, it certainly hadn't been happening anymore since they hit the road. The idea was equal parts calming and disheartening. Maybe that first night really had just been a fluke of pent up sexual energy and everything after that just happened in Sanji’s head. It was likely, really. He was scrawny and still baby-faced, not exactly crazy attractive attributes. Not that he wanted to be attractive to someone like Ace of course, so it was for the best really. 

They could be friends, then, right? Just friends that had indulged in mutual comfort in a weak moment. It would be better if he saw it that way. That way he could really enjoy Ace’s company without so many worries. 

When Ace grinned at him over the flames he resolved to do just that and grinned back.  
“So, who takes first watch?” He asked jovially and Ace grinned at him wider, before collapsing backwards snoring immediately. 

Sanji laughed quietly to himself as he grabbed a few of his extra blankets, folding them into pillows and placing them under the brothers’ heads before he settled in himself and prepared a tea, softly humming the tune Ace had abandoned and lighting another cigarette.

****

He was alone with the rustling of the winds, nestled warmly into his blanket, only ever moving to softly stoke the fire, rekindling the life-giving flames. 

It was amazing that there once had been so much fear in these woods for him, the fear of starving, of freezing, of being hunted again, like he had felt all his life prior. Death seemed to be all around him then, clinging to him like a stench, reaffirming the curse he thought was placed on him, a terrible birthright. 

The sweetest irony had him delivered from certain death, turning the lumbering trees in the dark of night into his brightest most lovely companions, the forest itself into the sacred ground of Zeff’s sacrifice and his own salvation. 

The day those arms picked him up and gave him one last hope was not the last of their tribulations, but it was the first time there was no fear of the present.

Now, with his dark-haired companions sleeping and snoring peacefully around him he smiled to himself, lit another cigarette and just enjoyed being surrounded by the best and most unlikely friend he ever had.

****

Another few days went past in this peaceful way. Sometimes they would talk on their way and occasionally Sanji would show them interesting landmarks he knew. Most of these were precious sources of Water, small brooks or springs, even the large Waterfall that cost them a day but lit the eyes of the brother’s up like stars. Sanji had figured that they would like it, and out here, one could never know about too many water sources. Of course, those two insisted on jumping into the pool at the foot of the waterfall, even though the weather had become colder and colder, making him glad that he brought extra coats, and exasperated when those two pulled themselves out of the water, drenched completely, teeth shattering and lips turning blue, but still grinning like little boys.

Sanji resisted the urge to tut and instead rolled his eyes pushing those idiots into the direction of the fire with his leg.  
“Sit, idiots. I made you something warm and hearty.” He said, suppressing another deep sigh or tut. “Morons.” He added instead for good measure as he watched Ace insist that Luffy dry off at once before he did the same for himself.

He put the finishing touches on the stew made from the rabbit they had caught earlier and various fruits of the forest, poured bowls for the two bottomless stomachs and for himself and then enjoyed his food while watching those two enjoy it even more, rapidly emptying the small cauldron he used to make it. It was immensely satisfying how they visibly warmed up and patted their stomachs when they were done. 

Luffy grinned at him and with a pretty disgusting burp turned toward him. “You’re the best Sanji. Are you sure you don’t wanna stay with us? It would be awesome!” 

Sanji smiled but shook his head, pulling a cigarette from his box. “Sorry, shitty kid but I already have a home.”

“I gotta say I agree with Luffy, really no way we could seduce you away?” Ace said while leaning slightly forward and locking his gaze to Sanji’s, who tried to suppress a blush. For a moment he really wanted to say yes. Stupid hormones. But he had an obligation and would be damned if he didn’t fulfill it.

“No can do, sorry.” He denied them softly again

“Oh man!” Luffy shouted in apparent frustration. “We could have adventures, and you could cook all sorts of foreign things and see cool places! It would be AWESOME!” 

He probably wanted to say more but was interrupted by Ace taking him in a chokehold and affectionately mussing his hair. “Now, now, little brother, behave yourself. No means no, and Sanji likely has his reasons, like we do. So no going around pressuring him, right?” 

Sanji watched Luffy struggle in vain and pout at being told what to do. It took quite a while but when he realized that there was no point in fighting Ace the boy went numb and let his head hang. “Ok, but I don’t have to like it!”

Ace laughed, a deep pleasant sound that sent shivers up Sanji’s spine. He caught himself before the meaning of that could take hold in his brain, and cleared his throat. “I’d say we clean up now, look around for more provisions while we are here before there is no more light left and go to bed. This trip already cost us half a day.” 

“But it was an awesome trip!” Luffy enthused happily and Ace just smiled “We don’t really _have_ to be anywhere so we don’t mind. Stop and smell the flowers and all that.”

It wasn’t like Sanji really minded either, he enjoyed their company. It made the usually dull trip a lot more entertaining, but he still had an obligation to get back home soon, however much his old man tried to dissuade him. And since they couldn’t know just how much he could shorten the return trip if he wanted, he shouldn’t be too lax on his time management lest they notice something fishy.

****

Apart from a little scuffle the morning they set off from the waterfall (a band of wolfs had found them, and Ace had dispatched them without a shred of hesitation and faster than either Sanji or Luffy really could react.) their journey remained peaceful, with the only annoyance being Luffy regularly whining about hunger or boredom When they were almost there. 

The closer they got to the city, the less there was to hunt or gather, but luckily, they still had enough provisions with them, filling Sanji with pride over his excellent planning. They should be there this evening, earlier if Luffy stopped dragging his feet. The concept filled him both with relief, because his life could go back to normal, and with weariness, because those two had grown on him in the short time he knew them. 

He would miss the brother’s unabashed appreciation of his cooking and their tales of freedon. Luffy’s boisterous laughter, sunny smiles, childlike wonder and excitement, even his overall loud personality would probably haunt his dreams and he wasn't sure if he would miss those more or Ace’s more subdued smiles, his polite compliments of the food, before he would dig in like a wild animal, and the way he always looked out for the both of them, even though he tried to not be too obvious when he did.

They weren’t the first people that had come and gone, leaving behind a gap, but somehow, he felt like they were the ones that would stay in his mind the longest.

“I’m booooored.” The by now old mantra was ringing up again, courtesy of Luffy, who trudged behind them, wearily, slowing their progress down, for all the good it would do him. 

"I told you: We'll be in the city soon so stop whining you shitty brat." Sanji snapped, getting fed up with Luffy's childish attitude.

When he noticed Ace grinning at him from the side he pulled a face at him too, for not having his brother under control. 

As if to spite him Ace completely halted, leading to Luffy stupidly walking into his brother, who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I agree that this is not the most exciting way to finish this little trip, so how about a little race?" He suggested.

"A race?" Sanji parroted, like an idiot and looked to Luffy who had a veritable fire in his eyes at the suggestion of the challenge.

"YES!" the boy shouted and pointed at Sanji "and if you lose, you gotta stay with us !" 

"I refuse." Sanji dead panned, lighting a cigarette. "Two against one, and I don't trust you to play fair, you shitty shorty."

Luffy pouted at him, looking like he wanted to argue, but was interupted by Ace "How about this race to the city gate, If I win, you spent a week in town with us. If Luffy wins, you spent at least two, and if you win you do what you want and you get to make one wish to both of us, how's that sound?"

Sanji mulled it over for a moment, puffing on his cigarette, and blowing the smoke out in ringlets that fascinated Luffy to no end. He would stay a few days anyway, so there wasn't that much time to be additionally wasted in the worst case scenario. "That sounds fine. Deal." 

And with that he let the now burnt out but fall to the ground, stepped on it for good measure, and pushed of his legs into a crazy sprint towards their destination. Shouts of "cheater sounded in the distance, but the grin wouldn't leave his face, even as the telltale cracking behind him suggested that the brothers weren't that slow either. He had gotten a slight headstart and he was a good runner (albeit not as good as he was a flyer), but Ace seemed to be even better in that department and managed to catch up to him pretty quickly.

Now that hurt his pride, and he put more into it, gaining the lead again, and only losing it as he faltered when he saw Luffy's method of catching up, swinging from treebranch to treebranch like a nimble Monkey, gaining and losing momentum depending on the trees at his disposal, but the really disturbing thing was that Sanji could swear blind that Luffy's arms were not actually long enough to reach that far. The strange sight threw him of his game enough to fall behind that shitty monkey, and even farther behind Ace.  
Which again made him grit his teeth, man he hated losing.  
That pissed him off so bad, what did he have these crazy strong legs for. Huh?  
Whoever claimed that anger was a negative emotion had never seen how it could fuel him, and it did, getting everything out of his legs, and with fury and focus he was in the lead again.

Vindicated.  
Victorious.

He hadn't won yet, but the rush of overcoming his limits in that way quickly went to his head, making him dizzy with happiness, delirious with the knowledge that _he_ could do anything if he wanted it enough. It was a feeling like flying.

And apparently his wings thought so too, reacting to his emotional state, to his wish to soar over everything and everyone in his buzz, straining and pushing under his skin, fighting to get out and do what he was made for.

Wing incontinence. A thing he thought a relic of his past, and a thing noone should know about, ever. 

So he did what anyone would do, used energy he didn't know he had to push of his right leg once again to gain a little bit of distance on the brothers and promptly disappeared into the underwood of the forest. running and weaving until he found a nice thick tree to hide beind and to take a few breaths, and most importantly calm himself down, calm those insistent little fuckers on his back down most of all. His mind was running a mile a minute to manage that task and come up with a believable excuse for why he just _threw the fucking race_. 

Fuck.  
Fuck fuck fuck. He needed a cigarette, and a nice long flight. 

Such were his delicate musings as a compact form crashed into him from behind, cleverly gripping him and turning him on his back before slamming him to the ground and pinning him down.  
The good news was that the shock completely turned his wings off coming out. The bad news was, without them there was no good excuse for what he had just done, there was abolutely nothing to tell the inquisitive freckled face now peering down at him in suspicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I would encourage comments and criticism, and although I'll gladly take positive or neutral comments, I don't want criticism this time around, unlikely though it is that someone would bother leaving a comment here anyway.  
> I know some of the things that are wrong with my writing, but I don't think that can get better before I get better, and in the meantime I'll have to just stick with putting things out anyway.


	9. Tense Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ace and Sanji talk, after a fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick one, pretty soon after the last.
> 
> Sorry for being such a whiner in the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Well, this was a predicament. 

He had tried, honest to GOD had he tried to control himself. And he had been doing good as long as they were one the road, hardly even a randy thought.

The few days they spent at the Baratie, he had still tried to get closer. Then he had still thought Sanji was just playing coy, and in his defense, there had been some seriously mixed signals coming from the blond. Like, hand on his dick within hours of meeting signals followed by a continuous shift between the iciest shoulder and smoldering glances. The blond was ridiculously hard to read although he always reacted to Ace advances in some subtle way, although mostly the reaction was subtle yet stinging rejection.

He had backed off when they were on the road and was rewarded with a more open Sanji, a Sanji that sat around the campfire with them laughing freely and basking in the compliments about his food, humming melodies and singing songs and fussing about them whenever he could do so without making it too obvious. It was nice being rid of the awkwardness.

And yet he was pinning Sanji to the ground right now, looking down at the blond who was staring up at him with shock still on his face. Fuck. So much for the new Sanji. He seemed so skittish already th-

The next second Ace found himself lying on his back, clutching his stomach. Fuck. So, that was what Luffy had meant when he had talked about Sanji’s kicks being insane.

Fuck. That hurt. He coughed and sputtered and wondered how Sanji had even gotten one of his legs in the position to do that to him. He had seen pretty impressive displays of flexibility and strength in Sanji’s eternal quest of defending the food from Luffy, but actually being on the receiving end really was something else.

It actually took him minutes to gather his bearings, at which point he noticed that Sanji had scooted as far from him as he could in the limited space, although the pronounced shaking wracking the blond likely was the only reason he hadn’t run away altogether. It was so bad that Sanji couldn’t even light the cigarette he so obviously needed right now. He was just sitting there, helplessly fumbling with his lighter, cigarette filter already chewed up in places, cursing under his breath like only someone who grew up among rowdy men could.

Now obviously was the wrong moment to ask why he threw a race he was winning, or what was wrong for that matter. Ace didn’t even know if he wanted to ask at all. Everyone had reasons for what they did and since this shook the cook so much he felt that prying would be misplaced. He had only really run after the blond out of a reflex, curiosity and worry overtaking him until he tackled the other man to the ground.

And he was _still_ sitting there, helplessly trying to get his fix and only cursing and fumbling more, the longer it took. After watching for another silent moment, he took pity and pulled out his matches, approaching Sanji like he was a wild animal. The metaphor wasn’t so far from the truth with the hunched, panicked frame pressed up against a tree. He looked even skinnier without his usual swagger. When Sanji noticed, him approach he pressed even further back and pulled his skinny legs close, almost hiding his face as well and Ace wondered whatever could have triggered this panic attack.   
He showed Sanji his hands, presenting the matches as he slowly came closer feeling the sky-blue eyes following his every step. When he was in reach, he lit one of the matches on fire and held it out like an offering to a scared animal, and Sanji, after a moment of consideration took the offer, leaned foreward and tilted his head until the cherry of the cigarette went red with his inhales at which point he relaxed just the tiniest bit.

They stayed that way for another few minutes, smoke drifting from Sanji on his exhales and Ace awkwardly watching as the hunched form started shaking again. Fuck. That wasn’t good, hopefully that wasn’t resulting in another panic attack. 

Luckily, it didn’t. Instead there was laughter bubbling from the blond, it sounded slightly hysterical but didn’t last for long before Sanji leaned his head back, staring up into the trees even though his eyes were closed. 

“Fuck.” Sanji just said, and Ace felt it was a ridiculously accurate summary of the situation. 

“Uhm… if you need a moment alone I can…” Ace offered, but was silenced with one move of Sanji’s hand. 

“Can you just… sit down or something?” The ‘with me’ was unspoken, but he wasn’t a big brother for nothing. He knew that forlorn tone that needed company, so Ace carefully sat down next to Sanji, making sure to keep just a little bit of distance between them.

Silence again, smoke again. 

“Sorry for the kick.” The cook started again, although he didn’t really sound sorry, which was okay, Ace wasn’t really hurt or angry. 

“It’s fine, I’m just amazed that you managed to do that. You are even more flexible than I thought.” Ace said with a grin. With a more devilish smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows he looked at Sanji. “Bet that comes in handy in bed.” It was already awkward now, might as well go for broke.

He enjoyed the following sputtering and the blush spreading over pale skin. Someone obviously wasn’t used enough to being complimented and flirted with, which was weird because Ace had hardly ever seen a man that the word “pretty” was more fitting for, not to speak of the long legs and really, really nice ass, no doubt a product of the leg training Sanji must do to kick that way. He was a bit thin maybe, still coming into his own maybe, but obviously attractive all the same.

With a groan Sanji buried his face in his hands “How do you do that?” He asked, voice muffled through his hands. 

“Make you blush? I just tell the truth.” Ace said lightly and earned himself another groan. 

“No, just, you… how… I’m a _guy_!” He exploded finally. 

Ace blinked at him for a moment, taking a second to process this new piece of information. “Well, thanks for informing me, I wouldn’t have known. Weird really, having your dick in my hand should have clued me in”, he settled for the smart-ass answer in lieu of something more productive, but Sanji just kicked his shin and was obviously just getting started.

“NO, you jerk. We are both guys, how are you so… so… COOL with that?” Well, now they were getting to the point, weren’t they?

“Because I’m into guys, mostly anyway.” He answered, with a smirk and watched Sanji struggle to contain what he presumed was a scream to the heavens at his nonchalance. 

“But how?” Sanji asked after a while and it sounded… helpless almost, lost. The tone made something in Ace’s chest constrict, he knew that feeling all too well. Not about this issue, he had easily come to terms with his sexual preferences, but he still knew what it was to be unhappy with yourself. How it felt not knowing what to do with yourself, to hate a part of yourself. He had thought this would be a nice casual fling with a hot blond, maybe a great friendship with an awesome cook, but now it suddenly felt deeper and he swallowed, stiffening slightly when he was about to give his answer.

 

“I don’t want to have any regrets.” He said, and Sanji probably didn’t know that he was being confided in, but he was silent all the same.

“It’s a dangerous world and I could die tomorrow, or I could live to a hundred, but I don’t want to ever look back and regret what I did or what I chose. So, I go for what I want in life, and I don’t care what anyone says, or what anyone thinks, because they don’t have to live with my choices and they don’t have to carry my regrets. So, if anyone dislikes what I do, they can go hang.” He cringed a bit at his little speech, he might have gotten a bit forceful and a lot personal at the end there. 

Sanji was still sitting beside him, smoking his third cigarette silently and apparently thinking through what he just heard. He was a lot more relaxed now.

“Luffy won that fucking race.” Was the next thing the cook said and Ace’s face split into a grin. “Means you have to stay with us longer.”

“I’m not sure this really counts.” Sanji said with a sigh as he heaved himself to his feet. “But I guess a deal’s a deal.” 

Ace stood up too and grinned from ear to ear. “Luffy is going to be pissed, he hates winning when his opponents forfeit.”

SAnji rolled his eyes, “I’ll tell him I’ll make a roast next time I cook and he’ll be fine.” 

Water was collecting in Ace’s mouth at the mere mention of Sanji’s food “Him and me both.”

The blond looked at him with a strange look in his visible eye. “You don’t need to butter me up you know.” 

“Hey, I want you to come along as badly as Luffy does, and not just to have that handsome face around.” Now he was flushing red again. Very nice. 

They walked back in the direction of the path where Ace had dropped his backpack with the few provisions they still had left. 

They had gone maybe half the distance before Sanji spoke up, both eyes shrouded by his fringe. “I can talk to you, right? About…” He trailed off but Ace knew what he meant

Ace was tempted to tell him that they could more than just talk, that a hottie like him, Ace was willing to take places he couldn’t even imagine. But somehow, he felt that that wasn’t what Sanji needed right then. So, he smiled as sincerely as he could “Anytime.”

Sanji nodded softly before they were shrouded in silence again.

It wasn’t uncomfortable silence, maybe things wouldn’t need to be awkward between them after all.

 

Luffy was munching on an apple, one of the last they had left.

He had been sooo hungry when he finally arrived at the Gate. So, it was really good that he had been smart enough to grab Ace’s backpack filled with their last provisions when him and Sanji had taken off into the forest. 

The only pity was that now that he had the Pack there wasn’t much in it anymore. Of course, they would be in an inn tonight, so there would be food, but it probably wasn’t as good as Sanji’s.

Sanji was a weird one. He was fiery and passionate and really strong, but also weirdly defensive and guarded. But he was nice, he could sing and most importantly he could cook and fight, so Luffy just really wanted him to travel with them a bit longer.

Ace really seemed to like him too. Luffy could tell from the way he had checked out Sanji back at the Baratie, he had even met him in the middle of the night on their first day. He knew what that meant, even if he didn’t really care for it. After that both had been weird, Sanji with his crazy mood swings and Ace acting like a kicked puppy with every rejection. It was funny to watch, at least until it got boring. But the Baratie really had been fun, the work had been hard and dull, but Zeff with his fake leg was hilarious when he got into screaming matches with Sanji or bossed the other 4 men working at the Baratie around, the food was beyond awesome and sometimes interesting people came through. 

Sanji had showed them so many cool places on the way here, and he had even been so nice to bring another warm coat and give it to him when the nights got colder. He really was the kind of Nakama Luffy wanted, kind and strong and passionate. 

He bit into his apple again, looking back at the seemingly endless forest they had just crossed from his perch on top of a protruding column. It was probably good that Sanji and Ace were getting to talk in private, if they sorted themselves out the chances that Sanji came with were much better. He was just a little annoyed that they had ruined the race. Winning was no fun if your opponents didn’t give it their all. But there probably was a reason for why Sanji had run away from them, and Ace was such a worrier that he just had to run after him, so all was fine in the end. At least as long as he got his food soon. 

“Hey, you there, come down, that’s not for sitting!” someone called from the ground and Luffy turned and saw a weird woman with red rimmed glasses and blueish hair and a stupid coat with a stupid sign that marked her as part of the legion. He didn’t like her already. 

“Nope, I like it up here.” He pouted and dropped the core of his apple on her for good measure.

He could hear her huff and recite something about her stupid rank or something, which just made him yawn. 

How long were those two going to take?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, all comments except unreasonable criticism are welcome.


	10. Foreign Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys finally arrive at an inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while because I felt like shit and writing didn't help at the time.  
> Now I STILL feel like shit, but also like I am at a point where getting something out there might help a little bit, so you get a new chapter.
> 
> That being said, it is extremely slow burning, so I can't guarantee that any of this is interesting or even going anywhere interesting because I suck that way. 
> 
> Secondly this has Viola in it, she's not going to be terribly important, nor is she evil or anything, but she will be in it for a short little while.  
> With that out of the way I still kind of like it, and I hope others may enjoy it too, at least a little bit.

When they finally arrived at the gate, it was abundantly clear that leaving Luffy alone may not have been the smartest of ideas.  


They found him in conflict with one of the lieutenants of the legion, the Militia ruling over Logue town.  


Apart from the head ache and annoyance Sanji already felt when he saw the younger boy jump around on the protruding gate like a monkey and dodging the stones the militia members were throwing at him in an attempt to get him down, he was instantly enraged at Luffy antagonizing the beautiful woman leading those men.  


They hadn’t even entered the city yet and already there was trouble. With a sigh, he looked to Ace for a lead on what to do next.  


The older brother looked amused at Luffy’s antics but confidently strode towards the more than annoyed looking young woman.  


Sanji lit another cigarette and followed with some distance. The closer he came the more he realized that the woman was really extremely attractive and that he knew her from somewhere. He would need to pay his respects soon and let her know how sorry he was for his uncouth companion, and how beautiful she was.  


As they came within earshot Ace waved over to his brother “Oi! Luffy, get down from there!”  


Luffy turned his head, and just barely dodged the next few stones, seemingly on instinct as he waved excitedly to his brother, until one stone hit him in the head and he rubbed the place with a disgruntled 

look on his face, before jumping straight down in a display of both stupidity and valor. He landed surprisingly easily directly in front of Ace with a wide grin.  


“Causing trouble again, are you?” Ace asked with mock sternness and Luffy just grinned at him more widely “I don’t like them one bit!”  


With a smile, Ace turned to the woman “I must apologize for my brother. He is young and sometimes has more energy than is good for himself. I hope you can forgive him.” With that he bowed formally, forcing Luffy’s head in a downward position as well, though the younger boy struggled against the presentation of respect.  


The young woman repositioned her glasses with a huff but looked somewhat appeased at Ace’s politeness “I am Lieutenant Tashigi, second in command to captain smoker, in Logue town. in the name of the legion, I will accept your apology even though I’m not sure your brother here sees the wrong of his ways. While you are here I don’t want to see you on the walls or roofs, or cause any other sort of mischief. Are we clear?”  


Ace grinned at her and tilted his head just slightly. “Crystal.” He said, and started dragging his brother towards the city who made faces over his shoulder at the group.  


This was Sanji’s chance to charm this beautiful lady and simultaneously keep Luffy out of more trouble. So he whirled up to her, showing his passion when he bowed deeply in front of her. “Why hello beautiful, I hope this encounter with those Apes didn’t bother you too much!”  


She seemed taken aback, maybe even a bit suspicious, so he smiled his most charming smile and basked in her closeness. “May I ask: Have we ever met before? I seem to remember your radiant beauty, though we can’t have been formally introduced or I would never have forgotten any detail about your wonderful self.”  


Now she seemed really flustered, and maybe that whole thing hadn’t been all that appropriate after all, but he just couldn’t help himself. However, after a few more morning realization dawned on her face.  


“You are that cook from the Baratie!” she exclaimed, and he was instantly flattered that she knew him, even though he was sure that she had never stayed at their Inn. “You were here for the last charity feast!” She continued and that rang a bell for him. Of course, Zeff had sent him, they participated every year in the celebration that was meant to give everyone the chance to eat amazing food at least that once a year, even if they usually couldn’t afford it. Besides it was always a good way to have some positive publicity and network a bit.  


He smiled at her sweetly, “I am honored that you remember me! It seems that I will be in town for a while, if you would give me the pleasure of…”  


“I’m not interested.” She cut him off and he felt as gutted as he always did when he was rejected. “And now you should follow your friends. Try to contain the younger one.”  


“As you wish, my lady.” He bowed again and jogged after the brothers who were waiting just beyond the gates to the city, with Luffy barely restrained by Ace holding on to his collar.  


“Sanji! Food! You said there was a good inn, where is it? Bring us!” Luffy started in on him immediately, going so far as to hang of his shoulders the second Ace let go of him, leaving Sanji to push him off with his foot.  


“Calm down, dammit, I’ll bring you now, so just wait a second.”

***

Ace watched in amusement as his brother kept wandering this way and that, following one smell or the other, asking if Sanji knew any other good places to eat and begging to borrow money so he could get something right now. This was no surprise, as they were notoriously broke due to their appetites. He even had to admit himself that today this bothered him a bit since he was growing ever hungrier, and the smells coming from various backyards and draped entrances were calling to him as well.  


He had been to Logue town before, although only once and then he had been on his way home, so he hadn’t stayed long enough to really take in just how ramshackle the city was. He had been surprised then that he didn’t feel more about this place, and he still thought he would feel more now that he saw more of it, but there didn’t seem to be any out of place emotion. He didn’t know if that was good or bad, if it was healthier to be invested in this place, or to be completely indifferent.  


Not that it really mattered. The most important thing was the road ahead, the search, and his little brother skipping around between the makeshift homes, sometimes looking into open backyards and doors eliciting yelps and shouts to fuck off, which he gleefully did.  


Sanji was walking ahead, periodically checking on them and rubbing his head occasionally with a mumble. He had led them along the main streets from the beginning, over the central plaza and the market where he picked up a few delicious smelling spices and even bought a bag of caramels, one of which he threw Luffy’s way, who gleefully caught it in his mouth, and another which he gave Ace, with the defeated attitude he liked to affect while taking care of men. It was kind of cute.  


The Inn he brought them to was as thrown together as the rest of the City, different metals beaten and nailed together around mismatched stones and wood to resemble something like a stable structure. Logue town was famous for having been stomped out of the ground in the shortest possible time, entirely made from the ruins of whatever had been here before the calamity and the materials the bandits who build it could claw together from the surrounding Cities, and it showed. But nothing holds as fast as an interim solution, and the City hadn’t fallen throughout the last 20 years, even though it had been shaken by fights and conquests since its founding, so he supposed it would do.  


Inside it was much cozier than he would have expected. The owners had taken great care to decorate the walls in the community rooms with an attractive even stone pattern, and while the wooden beams holding the structure were strengthened with old metal, everything seemed to be in good repair. The tables in the dining hall were covered with patchwork cloths sewn together from old fabrics. As were the pillows meant to make sitting on the wood and metal benches and chairs more comfortable.  


He grinned broadly, thinking on how great an idea it had been to take Sanji with them, and even broader when he smelled the delicious fragrance coming from what must have been the kitchens. He grabbed Luffy by the shoulder to stop him from running off in the direction of the food and they both followed the lead of their guide.  


Sanji on the other hand was walking into the main dining room with all the confidence of someone who lived here and stuck his head into the kitchen, waving softly to whoever was inside.  


The door opened at once and a small middle aged woman came out, wiping her hands on the towel hanging out of her apron pocket and eyed them with a discerning eye while Sanji introduced them.  


“Your friends can’t pay, can they, Sanji?”, Oona, as she was called, asked without missing a beat. Ace wasn’t offended, it was true, and it probably showed too. And Sanji looked quite amused, which was always nice.  


“I don’t think so, but they CAN work. We already tested. Just don’t let Luffy anywhere near the dishes and you should be fine.” Luffy didn’t look offended either, just chuckled and looked around once more before bounding up to the woman and invading her personal space, all the while chanting about food before Sanji removed him again with his foot. “Just wait, you brat. Be glad to even get scraps, broke as you are!”  


This was a good a time as any to appease their host, Ace decided, and walked up to her. Bowing slightly he used his most charming smile and his most sincere voice, “Please have us, Sanji explicitly recommended this place and although we don’t have much money with us we really do work hard. If you have nothing for us to do, I’m sure we can find something in the city to cover our costs.”  


Luffy was nodding beside him while bobbing up and down in excitement and trying to peek into the kitchens, but Oona just looked them over once more, sighed and nodded. “Alright, but don’t cause any trouble, and no Sanji, you will not take responsibility for them nor pay for them. Just get clean and then get in the kitchen.” She added. Ace hadn’t even noticed that Sanji had tried to speak, and just saw how his mouth snapped shut and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before shuffling off towards the kitchen, while Oona got their keys and showed them their room, a simple two bed cabin with the same stones as downstairs lining the walls, a desk, and a chest to put their possession into.  


“There is a laundry spot in the city where you can wash your clothes, I’m sure Sanji will be happy to show you. I have women come in who do the laundry for my patrons too, but I don’t think you can afford that service. There is a small bath in the basement, so you can use that, just tell me or my husband. There is also a public bath in the city if you prefer that but that costs extra money, it’s probably too cold for the river now, so I would advise against that. Breakfast at 9 and dinner at 6 are included in that room price I’m not sure you can pay. The usual price for a room a night are four pieces of copper. I don’t know yet what it’ll cost the both of you. I think that’s all. Understood?” She rattled off as they unloaded their things. Ace nodded to the woman and thanked her again for taking them in.  


Luffy collapsed onto his bed happily when she left the room, “Food at 6! Wake me then Ace!”, then he shot up. “Better! Bring snacks, Sanji likes you, so he’ll give some to you!”  


Ace laughed heartily at that and sat on his own bed. “I don’t think he has any power here, even though he seems to know the owner pretty well. And I’m not sure he likes me that much.”  


Luffy looked at him like he was stupid, and it warmed his heart. In Luffy’s eyes he always was the most lovable bastard on this planet. It was nice that someone felt that way about him. He just hoped Luffy knew the feeling was mutual.  


“Sanji likes you. He only came with us because he likes you, sure his dad gave him a push but he came because of you!” There was a glint in Luffy’s eyes, a grin that Ace knew all too well, it was the grin of someone who would never give up, and who always got what he wanted. “He came here because of you, but he’ll come on our adventure because of me!” Luffy boasted and Ace had to chuckle again. He knew that Luffy meant what he had said entirely innocently, or as innocently as potential kidnapping could be, but it still sounded like his brother was after his not boyfriend.  


“If you say so.”, he teased. He would like Sanji along too. The blond thought of a good many things they didn’t and his food was to die for. It was just arguable that Sanji would still come with them even though there was this weird thing going on between them.  


Not that it mattered a lot now. “I’ll go ask for that bath, you coming?” But his brother was already snoring peacefully, so he sneaked out and downstairs, where he ran into Sanji, with hair still slightly damp and skin a bit red from the hot water and dressed in fresh clothes. It was a sight he had seen more than once at the Baratie, but it was still as attractive as the first time, so he smiled flirtatiously, and took a moment to check Sanji out once again, making the blond’s skin even more red. Beautiful.  


“The bath is downstairs.” Sanji mumbled and bolted into the safety of the kitchens while Ace went to get clean as well.  


When he came back up there was still time until dinner and only one other person was already here. It was a beautiful woman about his age. Her slightly dark skin gave her an exotic air, showing that she wasn’t originally from here, but the relaxed position she sipped her wine in told him that she either lived here or spent a lot of time at this inn. His suspicion was confirmed when Sanji slipped out of the kitchen for a moment, cigarette already in his hand. “Viola, as beautiful as ever!” He exclaimed and she looked up completely unsurprised, just smiled at him as he put away the cigarette and twirled over to her. “Ah, how I have missed you radiant beauty, your eyes that make the stars pale, your lips th-“”Sanji.” She interrupted him softly but decisively, with an amused hint to her voice. “We talked about coming on too strong, remember?”  


Ace almost laughed outloud from the chair he had settled into, but controlled himself. Sanji looked sheepish but then smiled at her warmly. “I missed you.” It sounded so sincere that Ace could feel it tug at his heart strings, and thought that maybe this should stay a private moment.  


“I missed you too, you don’t come by nearly often enough.” She said lightly, and Ace noticed that while she meant it, there wasn’t the same depth to the feeling. He wondered what their relationship was, but the moment was over as quickly as it had started when a few guests came in through the main door, pushing Sanji into action and offering them drinks as soon as they were seated.

Still, he really wondered…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments give me life, please no criticism at this time, because I already feel like a shitty waste of space loser and I don't need any more reasons to add onto that pile. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a bit of Luffy perspective and Zoro reappears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick one, because this is what I do when I have excess energy and don't want to do anything useful.

The food here was awesome too, Luffy decided when he patted his stomach after their meal and thanked the funny looking owner of the inn. No wonder, Sanji had helped in the kitchen and he expected nothing less of his companions. Now he just had to convince Sanji to stay with them. 

And they’d have to settle this here bill, but that would sort itself out, as such things usually did. Didn’t mean that one couldn’t combine the two things. “Hey Sanji!” He called across the table to the other guy who primly wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at him with a long suffering glare. “Let’s go to town! I need work!” He grinned broadly, at Sanji’s affirming if gruff not. It wasn’t that he particularly liked the kind of day jobs he and Ace usually did, but you found the most interesting people that way, so he was kind of looking forward to the finding work anyway. Normally he would go alone and explore at his own pace, but spending some time with Sanji would help get him on his side, and make it easier to convince him to come along, so he opted for that. 

Ace had already fallen asleep at the table after thanking their host, and had already been laughed at so he was getting restless, and Sanji was taking his time too with finishing his meal and helping with the dishes. 

It took him forever to finally come out of the kitchen, and when he did Luffy didn’t waste any time and grabbed him. He yelped a bit as he was pulled out of the front door, and Luffy remembered that he should control his power a bit more, like Ace always said to, but also laughed a bit because Sanji’s pissed face must be hilarious right now.

He ran down a few random streets, taking corners when the fancy took him and looking around at the funny buildings. He liked all of them, and not just because Gold Roger had built them. They had character, and they stood tall and proud although they looked dirty and worn-down and completely ramshackle. They should be a mess, but there was no other place that had seen so much fighting in so short a time and wore the marks of it with so much pride. It was frankly awesome.

When he tried to run down yet another street in pursuit of a building at the other end which looked like it was entirely build from pieces of old machinery, he was suddenly pulled back and had to react quickly to not let his arm stretch more than would be considered natural. Then his arm was let go but he hit a lamp post with his front. Only after he made impact in the front did he even feel the foot shaped pain in his back. He never would get used to Sanji’s power, and that made him grin with unrestrained glee. He would get the cook to come with them. One way or another. 

When he detangled himself from the lantern pole he had been kicked into he found Sanji standing behind him, looking annoyed and smoking again. “Don’t drag me around, you shitty kid.” He said, and Luffy stuck his tongue out at him, because there really were only two years between them and he wasn’t a kid. 

Well, no matter. “Sanjiii, let’s gooo!” 

Sanji looked to the sky with a weird expression on his face before he nodded with an exhale of his smoke. “Just, don’t drag me. I’ll show you the docks. Usually there’s work lifting heavy shit there, should be perfect for you.”

Luffy nodded, although he had only vaguely listened. He had done so much unloading for Dadan and in the village that dock work sounded boring, but if it payed for the food that was fine. And sailors always had the best curses, and that was work he knew how to do, so no one would annoy him with lectures. 

He let Sanji lead the way now, who weaved them confidently through the winding streets, quietly smoking cigarette after cigarette. “Hey.” He started after being threatened with a broom for taking a peek into yet another strange looking backyard- this one had sculptures formed by welded together metal scraps, very cool- “How do you know this city so well?” he caught up to Sanji who engulfed him in a cloud of smoke. “Quit being nosy” Sanji said over Luffy’s coughs, but elaborated anyway, like he sometimes did. “Spent some time here when I was a kid. Before we build the Baratie.” 

Luffy ooed softly, that was interesting. But Sanji’s face had that expression on that meant he wouldn’t say more. And that was fine. Everyone had secrets. He chuckled softly about his own. 

They arrived at the docks fairly quickly and Luffy had to laugh out loud at how thrown together and unorganized everything looked. It was nothing like at home where everything was terribly orderly and idyllic. He liked this here much better. 

Sanji nodded towards a strange looking giant of a man, with an oversized Torso for his thin legs “That guy with the clip board is Kuma, he does the organizing around here. Don’t piss him off, only gets you into trouble.” 

Luffy nodded but only half listened as he watched all the strange people run around while bounding over to the man. “Yo!” he started with a grin “Heard that I can get work from you!” 

The man just glanced from the clipboard for a moment before pointing to a crate. “Lift that.” Well, that was easy. So he walked over grabbed the thing and noted that it was heavier than he had expected, and then just lifted it anyway, slightly shifting his stance to stay balanced. “Where do you want that?” He asked simply and after being pointed in the right direction brought the box and settled it down with a hollow thump before returning to Kuma, hands stemmed into his hips, and a proud grin on his lips. “Name?” the bear of a man asked.

“Luffy, and my brother Ace needs work too. He’s even stronger than me.” He informed proudly. “Tomorrow at 7. Be on time and sober, you bring your own lunch.” With that the guy turned back toward his clip board and Luffy went back to Sanji whistling a tune. “All sorted.” He said and Sanji nodded and led him along the River side toward a spot where mostly women were amassed to do their laundry in a small pool that was connecting on both sides to the river. Sanji was patting himself down for another smoke and lit up as soon as he found one. “This is where you can do your lau-“ 

Luffy saw almost at the same moment why Sanji had interrupted himself. There in the shallow water stood the picture of a warrior, three earrings glistening, green hair peaking from under a bandana and an apron reading “bunny” straining over the broad chest. 

The man looked at Sanji with his golden eyes like he was a ghost, clutching his basket with laundry closer as if for protection. 

There was no doubt. This must have been the amazing swordsman Sanji had told them about. Talk about lucky! Two new companions for the price of one! He would need to convince that one too. 

But first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapters will be up soon


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN which we have a laugh at Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANother chapter? I think, Jesus, I'm insecure. 
> 
> This is more of a filler I guess? 
> 
> I fucking love that filler where Zoro has to baby sit okay? Don't judge me!

When the stupid curly cue had shown up at this god forsaken laundry spot he thaught there would be a bit of laughter, then him and his friend with the goofy face would fuck off. 

Well, he was now following Jean, the oldest son of his captor, back through the city, apparently because "it's around the corner dear, I don't get why it always takes you so long!" and those two idiots were still trailing after them, falling over themselves and each other, laughing at him. Soon as he got them away from the kid and witnesses he would cut both of them to ribbons, and enjoy it more than usual too. 

For what felt like the hundredth time he turned around, snapping at their stupid laughing faces and just provoked another fit of chortles. He didn't get why they were following him, just that the weird black-haired boy - Luffy - had hung himself from his shoulders and, between laughs, asked what he was doing and why and where he was going and if he could touch his sword, for some odd reason. BLondie must have told him something. Either way, both of them were fucking annoying and when he hadn't answered Luffy had hopped back over to Sanji- the bastard couldn't fucking light his cigarette for all his laughing- and they had whispered stupidly between themselves and kept looking over. He still had had work to do if he didn't want to be chewed out again, so he had tried to ignore them and hoped they'd go away, but alas, even when he was done, and Jean appeared punctual as ever, they were still there, occasionally giggling at him and breaking out in open hysterics when Jean started leading him. They had followed them since and it seemed like they wouldn't leave him alone either. 

He had to get rid of them, maybe point somewhere and run when they looked? Nah, curly probably was to smart for that. Throw Jean at them, maybe? Ugh, he'd get nagged again and then he really might snap. What a pain. All of this was Nami's fault. If he ever got his hands on her, he might just strangle her! 

They were there a lot faster than he had expected and the laughter was still behind him. When he turned around to punch a face in, his vision was filled with Luffy's grin. "You need help to get out right?" 

Busted. Dammit. 

"We'll help!" Luffy said confidently leaning even more into his personal space, making the space between them uncomfortable because Zoro would NOT back down. 

"I don't need your damn help!" He heard himself almost growl before slamming the door to the bar behind himself. 

Outside the door he heard Luffy mumble with Sanji and groaned again, it was no use, they knew where he went to! He met Jean's eyes and the boy looked like him weirdly too. He forced a smile, the kid had nothing to do with this.

"Oh you're back Zoro, how nice!", a shiver went down his spine as he heard the sweet voice of his host, and heard the soft steps of her feet, approaching steadily, inevitebly. Pressing her baby into his arms without comment, she inspected the laundry, driving sweat to his brow with every second she didn't say a word. "Hmm, it will be fine. Fine." She said softly, showing her discontent in every inflection of every syllable, but not openly starting to nag him. Thank all the gods he doesn't believe in for small mercies. "The back yard needs sweeping, and the twins made a terrible mess of the carpet in their bedroom, you wouldn't mind cleaning it, would you?" She smiled at him with that slightly tilted head that would forever be associated with suffering in his mind. He felt himself exhale as she turned her back to him again, taking the laundry with her to hang it on the roof.

The kids were alright, and the husband who stood behind the bar was a friendly sort too, but that woman had him slave over her housework for close to three months now. She'd even nagged him into babysitting regularly, baiting him with a reduction in his debt that never seemed to come. And how would it? He needed to eat and he needed a place to sleep, and as long as that witch kept swamping him with work here for those two things he'd never make the money back. 

Stupid drinking contests. And that red-headed witch of a woman just had to drink all their most expensive booze and then fuck off into the blue, leaving him with the debts.

He stomped up the stairs, with the baby strapped to his back and snoring peacefully, to the twins bedroom who promptly jumped on him from different corners. He let them, although it bothered him slightly when he examined the carpet. They'd spilled juice all over it. Cleaning that would be a pain in his ass. He rolled the stupid thing together to bring it outside and the twins were still hanging off him, one around his neck, the other off his shoulder. Trying to get them down would be next to impossible, at least without hurting them, so he just dealt with it, seeing it as additional training when he brought the carpet down and outside where he first hung it up along the wall. Then he sweeped the ground, manouvering the two small children with his movements and taking care not to jostle the baby too much. He had learned to tune out the high pitched giggling and playful pinching weeks ago. 

When he was done he stood in front of the carpet, thinking, then scratching the back of his head helplessly. This would be such an annoyance, and no money for booze to make it better either.

And blondie had seen him too. Dammit, that cocky asshole would annoy him with that every chance he got. And what was the deal with that weird Luffy kid? 

What a pain. Well, best to try and wash the juice out right now.

When he finally could go back inside it was dark out and the bar had filled up quite nicely. It was loud and the smell of booze was in the air. It made his throat burn for a drink, too bad that he was in debt. 

"There he is! There!" He flinched as he recognized the upbeat voice. "Oi! Oi, Zoro! C'mere! Drink with us!" Luffy was screaming through the smoked up room and waving at him like crazy. He was seated at a table for four, with Sanji and another guy, also black-haired, that was already happily chatting with the neighbouring table. 

"You've got to be shitting me." he growled, but stomped over to their table, if only to have Luffy stop screaming all over the place. As he passed the bar the soft voice entered his ear again. "Drinks on your tab dear, and all furniture broken too." He shivered and walked over to the table, slamming one of his hands down, gently. 

His blood was boiling, he was pissed, spoiling for a fight and now they had come after him to harrass him even more.

"What is your fucking problem?" he growled, and physically felt the room falling silent. 

Luffy was just grinning and laughing a stupid laugh. The other guy looked relaxed but Zoro saw that all his muscles were coiled to fight immediately if necessary. 

It was Sanji who finally spoke after blowing a cloud of smoke Zoro's way. "Chill, and plant yourself in that chair. Let's just talk mossy, you can do that, right?" 

He wanted to punch that smug face in. Instead he threw himself into the chair, crossed his arms, leaned back and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope this was a pleasant waste of some minutes of your time, and if you have to say something, please do, because I am starved for fangirling. If you want to contact me somewhere that is not here, I do have a rather shitty tumblr which you can find under robinelli.tumblr.com


End file.
